1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roll grooving machine for pipe, and more particularly to a semi-automatic roll grooving machine for production of grooved pipe in semi or full production quantities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A popular system of piping uses couplings that interfit with circumferential grooves at the ends of opposed pipe sections.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2.975,819 and 3,015,502 relate to roll grooving tools for providing external circumferential grooves. These patents are assigned to the assignee of the present application.
More recently, the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,722 of Thau and Coughlan, filed June 28, 1974, and entitled Roll Grooving Tool, describes a roll groover with semi-automatic feed that employs an hydraulic piston and cylinder assembly to apply controlled grooving force against a pipe wall.